The invention concerns an arrangement of a container on a vehicle so that it can pivot from an operating position around the longitudinal central axis of a bearing spindle into an installation position.
Containers installed on a vehicle usually serve to hold liquids or gases that are required for the operation of the vehicle. Thus, for example, lubricating oil, coolant, fuel, hydraulic oil or compressed air for a brake unit can be held in a container and removed from it when needed. Since such containers with the materials held in them are usually required as soon as the vehicle is assembled for it to function and be tested, they must often be installed even before the vehicle is painted and before other assembly procedures in the area of the container are completed. Moreover, depending on the location and size of the container, it may happen that it hinders or even blocks access to maintenance points, which is undesirable even after completion of the vehicle.
An arrangement of a container for the fuel of a starter motor of an internal combustion engine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,365. This container is mounted on a cowl that is pivoted on the bearing of a motor hood of a tractor. The cowl, with the container, can be swung away from the machine into an installation position in order to install maintenance parts or it can be swung to the machine and fixed in place on the motor hood by a locking device to take up an operating position and remain there during the operation of the tractor.
Such an arrangement of a container assumes that it can be brought into the installation or operation positions by simple rotation, but this is not always possible in a number of design variants and is also not always desirable.